esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnestacita
The Omnestacita (from Eurasian omnes, "all", and tacita, "silent"), also known as the Great Genocide and Verbrannten Erde (from Lyrian verbrannten, "scorched", erde, "earth") was a genocide in which approximately 5 million Newellians and 4.5 million Zachs were killed by Eurasian and Duresian authorities and their collaborators. The genocide occurred during the Great War, and is viewed by historians as the worst genocide in history. Between -DATE- and -DATE-, the Governments of Eurasia and Duresia systemically arrested, deported, and murdered Newellians and later Zachs in a massive slave-labor program, in which the aforementioned were worked to death to produce armaments for the war effort. In total, approximately 9.5 million people were killed, including around 1.5 million children. Of the pre-war population of both nations, at least one-quarter of their total populations were killed, with Newellia suffering even worse a fate, losing an estimated 35%. The persecution and genocide was carried out in a variety of stages, culminating in what was called the "Final Intercession into Savage Civilization" (Ultima Intercessione in Barbarus Culturam, Abschluss Fürsprache in Barbar Kultur). Following the invasion of Newellia in -DATE-, the Eurasian and Duresian Authorities instituted laws demanding all Newellians deemed "dangerous or subversive" register with local authorities for "oversight". Etymology and use of the term The term "Omnestacita" is an agglutination of Eurasian words, originating most likely in 1300's Eurasia to describe the scene in smallpox stricken villages; all quiet. The term was coined by Arveyran historian -NAME- in 1944, before which it was called simply the "Great Genocide". Newellians and Zachs refer to it, respectfully, as the "Catastrophe" in Newellia and "आपदा" in Zackalantis (transliterated as Āpadā, or "Calamity"). The Eurasians and Duresians referred to it more euphemistically as the "Final Intercession". Distinctive Features Institutional Collaboration Almost every portion of the Bipartite was involved in the genocide, turning Bipartite Newellia and Zackalantis into what many historians call a "genocide state". Eurasia and Duresia were able to arrest and deport vast numbers of Newellians and Zachs throughout the years in which the nations were occupied, at times involving the entire provisional bureaucracy. The Governments of Eurasia and Duresia were not directly involved, instead delegating the control of the genocide to the legates and praetors in the aforementioned nations, who would then force the local governments to comply. Ideology and Scale Like many other genocides, the means behind the Omnestacita were very practical. The Bipartite forces' main goal was not, necessarily, to kill all Newellians and Zachs; rather, it was to get as much work from them as was possible and then dispose of them, as they had become useless. Eurasian historian Carolus Septimus Tullius wrote that: The basic motivation of the Omnestacita was purely monetary; how can we, the Bipartite Alliance, get the most from each worker? The scale to which it was conducted though was unique to it alone. Never before had a country been so thoroughly broken as Newellia and Zackalantis were. The main ideology behind the genocide was, mainly, that the Newellian and Zach people were culturally inferior to the Eurasians and Duresians. This was referred to exclusively amongst the Bipartite as inferior cultura and minderwertige kultur. The Duresian historian Alexander Zaugg wrote: The nature of the genocide was that the Newellians and Zachs were culturally inferior, and thus it was in no way morally reprihensible to eliminate them in such a manner. The view of them as inferior allowed them to be viewed as expendable, and thus it was relatively easy for them to be murdered en masse with little regard to their lower status as humans. Extermination and Work Camps The most unique feature of the Omnestacita was the use of large, industrialized facilities designed to eliminate massive ammounts of Newellians and Zachs. The largest of these, Groxford, Spring Lake, Chillbarrow, Honeywood, Mahat, Gorhari, Mananavaru, and Veymandhuffushi, all of which maintained extensive labor and extermination facilities. The death camps were primarily designed to eliminate those unable to work, while the work camps would systematically work prisoners to death. Execution was initially done by shooting, but later a system of gassing was developed. Medical Experiments A distinctive feature of the Omnestacita was the widespread medical experimentation that took place in camps. The experiments were often sadistic in nature, with many of them having no practical purpose beyond sheer curiosity. Some, however, were clearly military oriented, perhaps none so well known as the experiments of the Eurasian Dr. Scribonius Mengelius Largus and the Duresian Dr. Arto Donâ, who conducted experiments using smallpox, influenza, typhoid, and a myriad of other diseases to test countermeasures to them. The majority of tests will never be known, as many of the records were destroyed after the war. However, some eyewitnesses report that "I remember one man, Albert, was taken away by Largus and Donâ. He never came back out. When they did finally remove his body, he was in a horrible state. They'd infected him with smallpox or some similar disease. He barely looked human." Development and Execution Origins Many historians contend that Eurasian and Duresian societies have been suffused with anti-Newellian and anti-Zach sentiment. Eurasia was particularly vicious in their repression of the Zachs rather than the Newellians, and the Zach portion of the Omnestacita can be viewed as an extension of the Eurasian Occupation of Zackalantis in the 1830's. However, the main genocidal sentiment came from an overall dismissal of Newellian and Zach culture as barbaric, uncivilized, and savage. One Newellian historian writes: Eurasia and Duresia had a long history of violent repression of minorities, and it can be surmised that the genocide was merely a culmination of this. Newellians and Zachs were a source of free labor, and it was exploited visciously.".